Yoshi’s First Beyblade Battle
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Yoshi is ready for his first Beyblade battle against Mega Wolf. Read on for this amazing battle!


**Yoshi's First Beyblade Battle**

Yoshi is at the Mushroom Kingdom where he is with the Super Mario 5 and his trusted Beyblade partner Green Dragon.

"Wow, are they the Super Mario 5?" Green Dragon asked.

"Yes, these are my friends Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and our newest member, Bowser!" Yoshi replied.

The gang is so pleased to meet Green Dragon as they hear someone laughing from the distance. Yoshi said to the gang, "Looks like we got to transform. Ready everyone?"

"Super Mario 5 and Bowser… TRANSFORM!!" everyone shouted as they transform. Green Dragon is amazed when they transform themselves!

"Green Dragon, are you coming with us?" Yoshi asked.

Green Dragon replied with glee, "Yes, and you need your Beyblade launcher so we can be ready for any battle we want!"

"OK, let's find that person!"

So off goes the heroes as they use their Warp Pipe to teleport to the city.

When they got there, it was a Beyblader with a Beyblade, laughing.

"So that's the person who is laughing." Green Dragon said to Yoshi.

"That's right." Yoshi replied, "We have to attack right now. Fire the Super Mario 5 All-Star Cannon!!"

"You're not firing the cannon Super Mario 5." a mysterious person said, "Now Dark Dragoon, final ripping attack!!"

Dark Dragoon unleashed a strong attack and it knocked out everyone but Yoshi and Green Dragon, who used his egg shield to protect themselves.

"Guys!" Yoshi and Green Dragon shouted as they're knocked out by Dark Dragoon's special attack.

"Looks like Yoshi and Green Dragon are still here." Dark Dragoon said.

"I see." a person replied, "Let's have a chat!"

Just then, a person appeared in front of Yoshi and said, "I'm Mega Wolf and nice Beyblade Yoshi."

Yoshi agreed and said, "Thanks. The name is Green Dragon and how could you knock out the warriors with your Beyblade?"

Mega Wolf replied to Yoshi and said, "Because, I use my Bit-Beast Dark Dragoon to knock out the Super Mario 5 with my special ability and now I challenge you to a Beybattle!"

"A Beybattle?" Yoshi asked.

"That's right. Now unless you back out and surrender, hand over your blade and I will have the ultimate power."

"Yoshi, looks like it's time for your first Beybattle. Are you with me?" Green Dragon asked.

Yoshi agreed with him and said, "Let's battle!!"

"OK, but there's just one problem. We don't have an arena or DJ Jazzman!"

"Who says we when we have Kammy." Yoshi said to him. He called Kammy and said, "Kammy, we need an arena & DJ right now because I'm doing my first Beybattle in just a few minutes."

"Your first Beybattle?" Kammy agreed.

"Yes, now then Kammy, Magical Summon!!"

"You got it, one special arena and DJ Jazzman, coming up!" Kammy said as she waved her wand. She said the magic words so they can appear, "Magic light, from a decade, summon an arena and DJ from Beyblade, Magic Summon!!"

And with a flash, they have appeared from nowhere, DJ Jazzman and an arena from Beyblade.

"Hey Yoshi, how are you doing?" DJ greeted.

"Fine DJ." Yoshi replied, "Guess what, I'm doing my first Beybattle and Green Dragon is ready to go!"

"OK, looks like you're ready to Beyblade. Now then, we have an arena, 2 Beybladers, and 2 Beyblades. But there's something missing from me. What's missing?"

"3, 2, 1... Let it Rip?" Yoshi asked as he is ready to launch Green Dragon.

"Oh, I knew you forgot something from me, I forgot to say the phrase to start the battle." DJ Jazzman replied. "Thanks for telling me Yoshi, you are the coolest dinosaur in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now then, are you ready?"

"Yes, now say the phrase so we can begin our first battle."

"All right, the battle begins in 3, 2, 1... _**LET IT RIP!!**_" DJ said as both bladers launched their blades.

"Go, Green Dragon!" Yoshi said as he launched his blade.

"Let's do it, Dark Dragoon!" Mega said as he launched his too.

The blades now enter the stadium as they kept spinning. The first battle has begun thanks to Jazzman's words.

"This is what I been waiting for, my first win!" Yoshi said as he shouts out the attack, "Green Dragon, Flaming Finale!!"

"Flaming Finale Attack!!" Green Dragon replied as he unleashed his Bit-Beast and spew flames onto the opponent's blade, knocking out of the arena. DJ Jazzman saw everything and said, "Yoshi wins the first Beybattle, well done!!"

"I won, I did it guys!" Yoshi cheered as he is congratulated by his referee and his Bit-Beast

"That was a great battle Yoshi." Jazzman said, "Say, do you want a rematch?"

"Yes!!"

"All right, you know what to do and let it rip!!"

And so, Yoshi launched his blade again as he won his first battle.


End file.
